Fair
by kittyheartdance
Summary: Turtlecest Warning: Don should be happy. He has every thing a mutant turtle could want. Home, family, friends, safety, love. But even with all that, he finds himself wanting something that he can't have. Children. ot4/RxD


Auther's note:

**Warning: _Turtlecest _**(But it's relatively chaste; this chapter at least)

Kitty: Well... It's been a while since I've posted here. XP

So here it goes. Now it might be strange to some and I don't blame you.

I was kinda leery about posting this anywhere. Since the subject matter was... odd..

And I'm not talking about the Turtlecest part, I mean the donnie wanting kids part. XD

**Pairing:** It will be relatively OT4. But throughout the story Don is kinda fixated on Raph.

In this chapter there will be a major hint of RaphxLeo and a smaller hint of DonxMikey.

**Time zone:** Set around 5 years after Season 4.(2003 series) So they are about 20.

The Ninja Tribunal, and everything after, never happens.

And the shredder is floating around on some asteroid to stay.

Why? 'couse I said so... (mostly 'couse it's funny) XD

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or any of it's characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilouge-

At times ones life can seem perfect...

A home to be in. A family who will love you. A lover who would stay with you no matter what.

But even then, despite what you have, you want... more.

And that's kind of what happend to me..

I had a family that I could trust and love for life and friends that cared about me for me.

And then... unexpecticly... I wanted something more.... I became depressed by what I couldn't have.

The one thing that wasn't fair in my existance.

I Began to feel this way the day the the generator wore out...

--

Chapter one-

The days were getting colder as the months of Autumn came to a close.

The crisp, alive smells that had filled the breath of fall had finally died and the smooth, cold atmosphere of winter took it's place.

Warm air was nothing more than a wisps of smoke to be snatched up by icy fingers.

People bundled their homes and turned on the heat as the city was blanketed by a thick layer of snow.

Days later, the sewer's temprature droped to an all time low as the snow on the surface melted.

Frozen water runing though the tunals in glacial streams. The usual foul smells faded in the onslaught of the frigid air.

Underground was no place for a cold blooded being to be in such conditions.

The Lare wouldn't be a wise place for the turtles but, due to Donatello's generator, It usualy stayed at a constant room temprature.

By the pond in the middle of the main room was the only place that fluctuated, becoming down right chilly.

Don had yet to fix that problem. No one was complaning yet anyway...

In his room, Donatello worked tirelessly away at an old grandfather clock that he had pulled from the dump a couple months before.

He had wanted to fix it then, but with the security systems, the home electronics, and the vehicles he was working on, He had simply been much too busy for it.

So now, he was glad that he had finally acquired the much desired time to tinker with it.

His eyes focused, squinting sharply at the small mechanics. His toung poking out from between his dry lips.

Annoyingly, his only source of light was from a technician's lamp that hung wobbily over his head.

He really should fix the other light before he continued with the clock, but he was afraid that if he stoped, he wouldn't be able to return to it for some time.

He grumbled at it. frustration was getting the better of him.

This should be an easy fix for him, being that it was only simple weights and gears...

But it wasn't easy. The rot and rust that it had sufferd in the dump was making progress on the old antique difficult.

So now he was runing a small ear cleaner, coverd in a thick oily solution,

over the delicate gears and that some of the problems would disappear and he could really start to fix the beautiful antique.

But one small spring disloged itself from its proper place and snaped past his face into the shadowy dwellings of his room.

Don grouled, as if the small spring had done it on purpose, as he got to his knees to searching for the wayward peice.

The lamp on his desk flickered a few times before it blinked off completely, plunged the confused turtle into utter darkness.

He looked about as if searching for where the light had gone, but he could see no light, not even from the hall.

He sighed and hung his head, waiting...

"Donnie!!!" Came a high pitched yell from downs staires.

Fallowed closely by a clear "Don?!"

Standing, he russled through the darkness in search of his emergency remote.

Once he felt the cool plastic in his fingers, he slid his fingers over the buttons untill he felt the 3rd down on the left.

The dim red glow of the emergency lights filled the room just enouph so that he could see the shapes of the objects within.

As well as the large shape in his door way...

"Da hot water's gone..." It was Raph, holding a towel around his finely shaped hips.

In the glow of the lights, he glitterd with suds. Bubbles running down his legs and arms.

It looked like blood runing down dark skin, dangerous in his size.

Raph wiped his face with the back of his hand to rid himself of the extra soap, muttering.

"What's up wit da lights, Donnie?" squinting at his brother.

"Must be the Generator..." Don answerd with a sigh, shaking the illusions from his mind.

Down the steps and passed his confused and questioning siblings, he made his way to the small room that held the generator.

Which he quickly realized, with a quick inspection, that he needed new parts for it.

Something that he would have to search the snow coverd junkyard for.

Expecialy since the parts that he needed had been "improvised" too many times before...

As he looked at it he knew that he probably needed to make a whole new Generator. That was going to take some time.

"Donnie, where 'r ya goin'?" Raph asked, when he began to pull his winter coat passed raph on his way to grab his modified gloves, he sighed.

"I need to go to the junkyard to find a new part for the generator.. I'll be back in a while...."

He needed this one to work just untill he finished a new one.

Don went by him again only to be stoped by Raph's ferm grip on his arm.

"But Donnie, It's below freezin' outside!" He said, scowling at the resident genius.

Smiling, Donnie pecked him on the mouth and saying sweetly "Do you want me to fix it or not?"

Raph merely frownd at him, didn't even stop him as Don pulled himself gently from his hold and continuing on his way.

Though raph fallowed him, leaving a wet trail in his wake.

All dressed and ready, he headed for the garage. Leo was there, "Don? Where are you going?"

"Knuckle head's gonna freeze himself in the junkyard." Raph told him, finally rubbing the suds off his wet skin.

He probably knew that he wasn't going to get in the shower for a while.

Don scowled, yanking his glove on.

"I need a part for the Generator. That's all... I'll be done soon." Don told them.

"Maybe you could go out and look when the snow has melted." Leo tried.

"That could be days, **_weeks_**, if you've listened to the weather reports. It's only going to get colder..."

The emergicy power was only really good for lights and there was another blizzard incoming in just a few days.

"I'll come and help you then...." leo said.

Don felt satisfied, pulling on his other glove.

He wanderd into the kitchen for some coffee while he waited for Leo to get bundled up.

Leo had just managed to get his hat on just as Mikey ruched into the room.

His face was excited and he had a bubbly bounce to his step, Raph fallowed behind him though much more slowly.

"April said we could stay with her!" His loud shrill voice echoed in the room.

"That's great... I'll see you guys later then..." He said tiredly, walking to the garage with a steeming cup.

He noticed that leo wasn't waiting for him. Insted he was talking to mikey who was rushing by.

"When did you call her?" He heard leo ask mikey "Just now.." was the answer, grinning ear to ear.

Don said nothing as leo turned to him. "Do you have to fix it today?" leo asked smiling.

He frowned. "If I get it done now.. I can skip the snow storm..."

He did not want to wait on this.

"But we can stay for the winter again!"

Mikey interupted from the other side of the room as he filled his arms with whatever he thought he needed.

Raph was no where to be seen.

"It would just take a few hours and I'll be over there as soon as I'm done." Don said slowly.

Leo was making a face. One of those looks that ment that he had already decided what was going to happen.

"My son. You can always work on it in the spring." Splinters voice said softly.

He was leaning heavily on Raph's arm. Both his stick and Raph didn't seem to be holding him up enouph.

Leo went over to take his other arm.

"I'm fine, my son." was all splinter said to his eldest.

"But Master.. I have to make a new one." Don said softly, as if he would hurt his fathers ears by talking too loud.

Splinter waved a clawed hand, ending his protests. Don sighed and began to pack.

---

About 30 minuts later, They arrived though the bacement entrance of aprils home.

The bacement was now a finished home to any of her many tenants. Now, she had none.

So it was fully accessible for the 4 turtles and their master.

2 years ago they had gone up to stay at caseys place bacouse she had had tenants.

They droped their things in one of the 3 rooms that April had.

"Ther 'r no towels..." Raph grumbled.

"You where supposed to pack those..." Leo said with a slow smirk.

Once everything was comfortably unpacked they headed upstaires to April's apartment.

It was open so they walked in.

"Hi guys." She called from the kitchan. Her red hair tied back, sweat on her brow.

"I have hot cocoa, coffee and tea all ready for you all..." She went on saying as she rushed back and forth in the heart of her home.

"Hello senorita!" Mikey cooed rushing over to her but wisely stayed out of the kitchan.

"How are you doing?" Leo asked as he sat Splinter down at the table.

The old rat made a small pained sound but it didn't show on his face.

"Oh, I'm fine." She waved her hand as if she could avoid the subject.

She stoped for a moment to give Mikey the smooch he had been waiting for before going about her business.

As they all sat at the table, which had several cups waiting for them, Raph wanderd towards to bathroom.

Probably deciding that he was tired of having the dry tacky soap feeling on his skin. Don smiled.

April, who had been hanging over the large pot on the stove, spoted Raph disappear behind the wall towards the bathroom.

Dropping her spoon she cryed "Oh! Raph wait!!" but it was too late.

There was a startled gutteral wail before the loud slamming of the bathroom door.

"Casey's... in there..." April said softly, covering the little smile on her face with the back of her fingers.

None of them could help but laugh, even Master Splinter gave a warm hearted wheezy chuckle.

"Shut up." Raph snaped as he sat down at the table with them, his face flushed.

"Raph! Your all red! Did you like what you see? I don't go for pink and wiggly myself, but if that's the kind of thing you like...."

"Mikey.." Raph grouled blushing further. But he didn't get the chance to do anything becouse April beat him to it.

Swatting him over the head with her dirty wooden spoon.

"April..." Mikey whined rubbing the back of his head.

She said nothing as she sat between him and leo with the boiling dinner at her back.

Across from her, Splinter quietly asked "So how did you fair in china?"

"Well enouph... Well, there was that one time when Cas' got food poisoning...

You guys should really see some of the intristing things that I brought back with me."

She grinned lasing her fingers under her chin.

As she explained the things she returned with Don's thoughts returned to the generator.

Not that what she said wasn't really facinating,

He just wanted to get it done with. He knew what parts he needed, If only he could get them and return to the Lare.

Before they left he had shut the emergency generator down.

The Lare was completely without power. Not counting the already obvious heat, lights and the mechanism for the door.

The security system was down. Though it was doubtful that anyone would be able to pry the powerless door open,

He didn't feel comfortable leaving without the cameras and other things on. At least no longer than he had to.

Now how to get them to let him leave...

He had tryed to bring it up once more on the way over, but they seemed strangly determined to keep him from going anywhere.

"Yah... this time was a failer too... damn BFN.... "

Catching her sour tones Donnie was pulled back into this very familer conversation.

Raph had a towel in his hands as he dryed himself.

Must have taken a shower down staires, though how he missed his absence he wasn't sure...

"I don't know what to think.... So far it has been unsuccessful.... " April sighed, Druming her fingers onto her tea cup.

"You must be patient." Master splinter said placing his hand on her wrist, and effectively stilling her fidgeting hand.

"I know, But It's hard..." She sighed, looking towards the bathroom.

Casey still hadn't emerged and by the sound of the running water, he wasn't coming out for some time yet...

"Ahh! Wouldn't worry too much about it, Ape'." Raph quipped, winking at her from under his towel.

"An' if it don't happen, Ya can always blame bone head... knowing 'em, his 're prob'ly swimin' the wrong way!"

She gave him a froun before Mikey, seeing her face, jumped in. "So That's the reason that there aren't little Raph and Donnies running around!"

Don blinked at his joyful brother, only Mikey... though Don didn't really think it was necessary to include him in that.

It wasn't only a crack at Raph being as dumb as casey, but also a crack at Don being feminin which was a relatively new joke of mikey's.

That one started when mikey randomly compared his moan to that of a female character in a japanese hentai.

Either way, April laughed.

"But think of the possibilities those two would make, mikey.. " Leo said slowly, his face hard and concerned.

"Any children of their's would be half Raph...."

Donnie bairly managed to hold back a snort when he spoted the look on Raph's face.

"Anything with Raph it in would be scary!" Mikey cryed, faking horror.

"You be careful!" Raph started with a particularly nasty scowl on his face.

"Or I'll make sure ya can neva have kids!"

Mikey only laughed "Your just **jealous **that my babies would be **cuter **than yours! Your's would cry at the sight of your uglyness!"

"That's It!" Raph shouted before he flew over the table at Mikey who was trying to escape, screeming those high pitched wails of his.

April yelled about watching the tea pots on the table.

Leo was snaping something about behavior and manners.

Their Sensei simply looked over his shoulder to look at the wrestling siblings.

But while everyone else was yelling, Donnie stayed seated. Lost in his thoughts.

'Raph's babies would be beautiful....'

He yearned to see such offspring...And flushed with the thought.

Both from the thought itself, and also the uncontrollable shame that went with it.

They all knew why they couldn't have children...

While Don sat frozen in his seat, Raph was having his way with Mikey on the living room floor.

Pressing the smaller turtles face into the, most likely, spotlessly clean rug.

"Raph get off him!" Leo yelled. "Why?" Raph sneared, holding mikey down onto the floor.

"We all know whos got the better genes... " Raph said smoothly, giving leo his most seductive look.

Frowning at the slight tone in his voice, Don leaned back to look at Raph's face.

Once he spoted the more volatile turtle's expression he knew it was all over.

Though he could only see the back of leo's head.

Don knew that Leo positively **melted **in the face of **that **look.

"No leo!! Don't let him impregnate you! He's a monster!"

Mikey cryed from the floor before Raph pushed his face back into the thick fibers of the carpet.

His arms and legs kicking and flailing uselessly as he made muffled whining sounds into the rug.

April was laughing much to hard to find the seriousness of this... rather dumb situation...

Splinter was now ignoring them all, sipping his tea silently.

Leo suddenly grabed Raph's wrist and in a flash, yanked him out the door.

Abandoning mikey to where he layed, cold on the floor.

A few moments later Mikey groaned. "That's not fair!" Pealing himself off the floor.

"I get pummeled and don't get anything to show for it?!"

April and Donnie laughed. "That's what happens..." he told mikey.

April was sitting back ot the table drinking her coffee with a silly grin on her face.

"Hey! How about we have more fun then them?" Mikey grinned in a playful suggestion.

Donnie sighed sipping his dark coffee that still was too hot.

Mikey took the hint and righted his chair before sitting back down.

Their conversation continued untill Casey came out of the bathroom a cloud of steam behind him.

Surveying the room quickly, he frowned.

Leaning his head this way and that, looking around more thoroughly as if the 2 missing turtles where hiding.

"Where's Raph and leo?" He asked tying a tie around his throat.

He was heading to work.

"They're bumping ug-" April slaped Mikey over the head.

"Quiet you." She said sweetly, Sipping her coffee once more.

"They went patrolling.." Don offered tiredly to the confused man.

"You guys still doin' that?" Casey asked fixing his shirt.

"Occasionally." Don answerd.

Since the Foot moved its bace back to Japan they hadn't really worried about them.

Sometimes the PurpleDragons popped up now and then.. but never a direct attack.

The Dragons usualy try to avoid them as much as they can.

Opting for more... quiet missions...

Casey grunted lightly, leaning down to kiss April. She met his lips eagerly but chastely.

Don's eyes fallowed Casey's fingers which slid over her collarbone before he stood with a smile.

She smiled back, her eyes glittering."I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you tomarrow." He said softly before grining to them all. "See ya guys."

"Later Cas'." Mikey said. "Good day, Casey." Splinter said to him as he walked out the front door.

Once it was closed, Master Splinter turned and restarted the conversation where it had left off.

April turned her attention back to the ageing rat, but Don spoted the shadow in her eyes after Casey's departure.

He wonderd if she worried about him, most would when their loved ones left the safty of their home.

But the shadow was different, like it was more than just simple worry.

It also held pain. He glanced at Mikey wondering if he had spoted it too.

Mikey was good at reading everyone like one of his comic books.

He seemed oblivious but turned his head briefly to catch Don's eyes.

It was only a moment before he returned his eyes to April, a grin flashing across his face.

Don was suddenly reminded of their earlier conversation, About her most recent fertility failure.

He wondering if Casey had any qualms of the current condition.

Thinking on it he knew that Cas' hasn't said much in that department.

When asked, all he said was Aprils feelings to the situation.

And when the prying became deeper he changes the subject.

Everyone seemed to have their share of problems...

---

Hours later, Don rested on the couch with the book he had borrowed from April's room.

It was a cheep romance that held little to the reality of relationships.

Unless he was missing something.

Most where thown together. Some didn't even like each other at first, only following their libido.

Anger and jelousy ran amuck and they tortured themselves with doubt.

Some where married before they even knew the other's name.

If one could deal with the stress of reading it, it was strangly enjoyable.

The woman in it this particular story had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl,

to the speechless joy of the father. How he held the child with such warm devotion.

He somehow understood the attractiveness to such a story to one in April's position.

She started worrying about her inability of getting pregnant at the end of spring...

and as the months went by her worry grew. Driving her to a depressed state.

Once she told him of the time she ranted at the poor bus driver about her problem.

His mind wanderd away from the thoughts of April's pain to dwell apon what he souldn't be thinking about at all.

Like how sexy Raph had been when he said that he had the better genes.

If only it were as easy as simply taking what Raph had offered and find out...

But the fact, the terribly hard fact, that none of them where females placed a strange burden in Don's heart.

One that Don hadn't realized existed untill that very moment.

If he was anyone else but himself, he would most likely cry at the unfarness of it all.

But he wasn't anyone else. He would just live with this fact as if he had never thought of it. Yah...

He was so lost in his thoughts that he had not realized that Raph was kneeling by his sholder.

At least not untill he felt his hot breath blow softly on his ear slit.

"Ay genius... they're playn' 'Scrabble'." He said softly onto the skin of his temple.

Don glanced towards the table. The whole of the group was either hovering over the table or seating themselves.

He could hear mikey's voise telling everyong how to play like they haven't played the game a million times before.

"Yah..." he mutterd going back to stare blankly at the book in his hands.

He knew that he had read and reread the same line over and over...

but he was determand to get through this part without thinking of anything again.

He just couldn't seem to get passed the thoughts of the father as he holds his baby girl.

__

"Nothing seemed real... This beautiful miracle... he never thought that this could ever happen..."

"Ya like da game. 'r ya gonna play wit us?" Raph asked slowly.

"No thankyou.." He spaired his brother a soft smile before returning to the hated line once more.

__

"Nothing seemed real... This beautiful miracle... he never thought that this could ever happen..."

Raph leand back to examine his face and after a moment asked.

"Donnie... what's up bro? Yer actin' kinda funny." Raph said, concern lacing his words.

"Nothing is wrong... I'm just tired." He gave him the most honest and reassuring smile he could muster.

"Alright Donnie-boy..." Raph said, leaving him to his book.

Don watched him go, eyes glued to his powerful body as he casualy carried himself gracfuly back to the table.

Their faces. Their smiles. April....

Then returned to frowning at his book. Reading the line again.

It was positively absurd that he couldn't push past this harmless sentince.

__

"Nothing seemed real... This beautiful miracle... he never thought that this could ever happen..."

He wouldn't say that it was unfair. It was what their lives were.

Their lives filled with just eachother and that all it will ever be.

Any other thought was simply foolish. Completely moronic.

__

"Nothing seemed real... This beautiful miracle... he never thought that this could ever happen..."

"Nothing seemed real... This beautiful miracle... he never thought that this could ever happen..."

"Nothing seemed real... This beautiful miracle... he never thought that this could ever happen..."

He wont say that it's unfair.

(To be continued)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authers note: Well there ya go.

I've seen fist hand a woman who tryes and fails to get pregnant.

And I know what people say behind their backs.

I tryed my best to see this from a guys point of vew...

If you can drop hints my way it will be greatly appreciated

As for the spelling and gramer. I edited the thing to death but there might still be mistakes.

I'm sorry if it bothers you but I can't do much more with it.

**Progress Report is in my Bio (on the bottom)**

Kitty out-

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or any of it's characters.**_


End file.
